ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Incursean
The Incurseans are a race of toad-like aliens who can't get enough of war. Background The Incurseans are a technologically advanced frog-like species from a planet that was destroyed long ago. Under the leadership of the tyrant leader, Lord Emperor Milleous, the Incurseans have stepped up their game to become even more hyper aggressive warrior-gangsters out for galactic conquest around the universe. Princess Attea worked her way back into her father’s good graces. She was a general and was given command of the Incurseans' celebrated Calaveras Legion. Attea had a plan to take over using Earth and Ben Tennyson, which succeeded. She is now in charge of the Incurseans. The Incurseans have been a violent, spacefaring race for millennia. Their original homeworld was divided into many factions in an eons-long civil war. A millennia ago, a warrior attempted to reunite the planet with the power of Ascalon, which he stole from Azmuth. The result of misusing the sword's power, however, was the destruction of the Incursean homeworld. Appearance The Incurseans look like anthropomorphic toads. They can be heard making frog sounds. Male Incurseans have either slim bodies, warty toad like heads and yellow eyes or in larger forms with an even greater toad like appearance. Female Incurseans, from the single seen so far look very little like the other gender of their species. Attea, the only female Incurseans seen so far, looked almost completely human in Alien Force ''except for the not wart ridden green skin, yellow sclera with red pupiled eyes and slightly larger than normal mouth. Powers and Abilities Incurseans have a frog-like tongue that is long and sticky. They also have enhanced jumping abilities, like frogs. Weaknesses Incurseans appear to be very sensitive to smells like burning rubber and compost, which causes them to faint (they are also very sensitive to the burning smell of Swampfire). Appearances Ben 10: Alien Force *X = Ben + 2'' (first appearance) *''The Con of Rath'' Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Simian Says'' (first re-appearance) Ben 10: Omniverse *''So Long, And Thanks For All The Smoothies'' (first re-appearance) *''Tummy Trouble'' *''Vilgax Must Croak'' *''While You Were Away'' *''The Frogs Of War: Part 1'' *''The Frogs Of War: Part 2'' *''Rad'' Notable Incurseans *Milleous *Attea *Sang-Froid *Frolic *Rana *Glorff *Bullfrag (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Incursean) Trivia *Incursion, the name "Incursean" plays on, is a Spanish word for invasion. *According to Derrick J. Wyatt, Incurseans grow up faster than humans.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/429450582177106105 *Emperor Milleous blew up Pluto and threatened to do the same thing to Earth. *The Incursean have received a DNA ray gun from Simian in Simian Says. *The original Incursean homeworld was destroyed centuries ago, making their kind seemingly nomadic in form due to the only appearance of Incursean-centered locations were on spacecraft. *Milleous and Attea have five fingers on each hand, while all other Incurseans have three fingers. *The Incursean Empire refuses to recognize the authority of the Plumbers. *Incurseans are similar to the Sontarans from Doctor Who as they both live for war, are short (the Incursean soldiers anyway) and have three fingers on each hand. *The Incurseans also resemble the antagonists Toads of The Toad Empire from the comic book and animated series Bucky 'O Hare which follows a parallel universe (the aniverse), where a war is ongoing between the slightly inept United Animals Federation (run by mammals) and the sinister Toad Empire. The Toad Empire is led by a vast computer system known as KOMPLEX, which has brainwashed the toad population. References See Also */Gallery/ Category:Alien species Category:Sapient Beings Category:Humanoid Alien Species Category:Animal-Like Aliens Category:Alien Force Characters